


The Dirty Trinity

by PsychoLolita



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fucking, Hair-pulling, Hot, Lust, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rock Stars, Rock and Roll, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, The Flesh Curtains, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Zero - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoLolita/pseuds/PsychoLolita
Summary: You won a contest to spend a day in the studio with The Flesh Curtains. When you find yourself in the throes of hot sex with Rick Sanchez, Zero rudely interrupts to grab his bass. But who says you can't have a little fun with two guys instead of one?psychololitaxo.tumblr.com





	The Dirty Trinity

**Author's Note:**

> _Prompt: Where do I even begin, well I love your writing style and how much detail goes into your work. If your still taking request, may I have a threesome between Rockstar Rick x reader x Zero Rick. You can do whatever you please with it, smut it up_
> 
>  
> 
> This came to me all at once in a slew of smutty goodness. I hope you guys enjoy!

He had me cornered in the best way possible, his lips following his hasty hands as he cupped my breasts, suckling on my erect nipples like cherries covered in fresh whipped cream. When I’d won the contest to spend a day in the studio with The Flesh Curtains, I sure didn’t expect to end up in this position, even if it was all I could think about. He chuckled when I moaned, his hands roaming once more over the curves of my waist with no reservation before he gripped onto the fabric of my mini skirt.

“All dressed up for me, huh, (y/n)?” He breathed in my ear, sending a chill down my spine.

Rick tugged my skirt down, letting it fall around my ankles as he pushed me against the glass of the recording booth. My shirt was already long gone, and the window was cold against my flesh, causing my body to tense up against his as his hand made its way into my panties and over my most intimate area.

“I want you nice and wet for me, y-you dirty girl, you,” he rasped, indulging in the whimper he elicited from me as I felt his warm, slender finger push between my slit.

“ _Oh_ , I need you, Rick,” I groaned, my fingers digging into his biceps as I grinded my nether region against him slowly, using him to pleasure myself as I felt the pressure against my heated clit. “Show me what kind of man you are...”

“Oh I will,” he groaned right back. “C-call me daddy, sweetheart. I’ll show you who’ll take care of you tonight.”

My heart pumped blood through my veins quicker than a jet plane at his words. It was going to be hard to contain myself, to keep quiet while the rest of the band had gone just outside of the room to take a break. When he pulled his fingers away from my core, I saw them slick with my arousal. A look of satisfaction draped itself pleasantly over his features as he dragged my panties off my body next, leaving a trail of my own wetness down the outside of my thigh.

“T-the moment I saw you walk in, I knew I was gonna fuck you,” he growled as he tore his belt off, opening the fly of his pants before roughly pushing me back against the window.

His hands were on either side of me now as he leaned over my frame, the glint in his eye captivating and terrifying all at once. If looks could kill, I’d be dead in a whole other way. He shifted his hips forward, the pink-tinted head of his erection delicately grazing over my folds.

“And I knew- I saw you wanted me,” he continued. “I-I could tell the way your legs opened every time you looked in my direction… The way you stopped breathing when our eyes would catch each other.”

“I’ve wanted you since I first saw you play,” I breathed as I felt his hard cock press further against my pussy, sliding past my slit and into my wetness as he pinned me harder against the window. I moaned against his ear, nibbling on his earlobe, the metal of his earrings dancing on my tongue before I felt him lift me up, and bring me down onto his cock in one swift movement.

“ _Fuck_ ……” I drew out, my breathing heavier than ever.

The igniting bliss between my thighs was irrreversible; there was nothing that could’ve kept me from my climax at that point. I fit him like a glove, my pulsing walls wrapped tightly around him with every thrust as he pushed his cock into me with the kind of dirty lust I craved.

“What a fuckin’ princess,” he breathed against my clavicle, desire laced with tension in his own voice. “Such a sexy girl.. D-do your friends and family know what kind of a filthy slut you are?”

His breathing was jagged, and we were in the throws of passion, my moans growing louder and louder, his name rolling off of the tip of my tongue like it was the only word I knew; it wasn’t until the door flew open that we both jumped out of our skin.

“W-what the fuck, man!” Rick shouted, clearly upset as he uncontrollably thrust into me once more, and then another time.

He couldn’t stop, and honestly, neither could I. My pussy throbbed around his rigid member, begging for release. It was almost criminal, when Zero walked in, clearly uncaring of what scene playing out before him.

“Whatever, dude. I’m here for my bass, don’t stop on my account,” he said ever so monotone. “ I really don’t care.”

It didn’t seem to bother Rick too much as he started pumping into me again, his narrowed eyes still on Zero for a second before he turned back to press stinging bites into my neck. I couldn’t help the small cries I gave, but still, my eyes were on Zero. I wasn’t quite used to a predicament where someone else was in the room. When he grabbed his bass and turned around, he caught me looking. Every handsome feature on his expression twisted into a devilish smirk. That was when an idea sprung in my head.

“I don’t think you’re enough for her, Sanchez.”

“God damn it, Zero,” Rick grumbled, pulling me off of his cock and standing me up right again.

I whined like a child, my center throbbing with need and much to my dismay, neglect. The absence of his shaft hitting every right spot to send me over the moon was more than I could take as he faced Zero, his body still turned toward me as he held his cock in his hand.

“You want a crack at her, o-o-or do you just wanna keep interrupting me?” He spat.

I could tell he was frustrated, _but to just pass me around?_

Zero looked handsome as ever, his hair falling over his face as the unimpressed expression that sat upon his features like the bad boy he was returned. I trailed my fingers down my stomach before boldly suggesting every Flesh Curtains groupie’s dream.

“Let’s have a threesome,” I egged with no fucks of my own to give, sliding my fingers down further to the rosebud between my folds.

I bit my lip as I began to rub my clit slowly, leaning against the window as Zero stared at Rick.

“You _are_ a dirty girl,” Rick chuckled, watching as I kept myself hot and bothered for the time in between their little tiff.

Again, I saw a smirk upturn the corner of Zero’s lips.

“I can’t say no to a pretty girl like you,” he said, setting his bass down and stepping closer to the both of us.

“You can do whatever you want to me,” I purred at them as Rick pulled me over to a couch that sat in the corner. “Just make it hurt.”

“Well God damn...” Rick reponded, clearly impressed, tilting his head with his own signature smirk now. 

When he sat down, he pulled me onto his lap, facing Zero, who was rapidly approaching now. I felt his tight grip on my hips as he lowered me back onto his cock with a deep grunt, bucking his hips upward as my hips lowered back down to meet him every time. When Zero pulled down his own pants, he revealed that he was already rock hard, his member just seeming to ache for my touch as I came eye level with him. I mewled at the pleasure building in my groin as I desperately reached for Zero’s cock, gliding my tongue along every bit of flesh. I wrapped my fingers around him with hunger, stroking him teasingly before taking him into my mouth. He groaned as though it’d been years since he’d had a set of lips wrapped around his cock.

My eyes drifted upward, wanting to get my own jollies on watching his face as I sucked him off with a desperation even I didn’t know I had. His pale face flushed red as I let my wet lips slid over every last inch of his shaft, gagging as I felt them come in contact with the flesh of his groin. I dragged my nails down his thigh before massaging his balls, watching him jump at the sensation as his cock throbbed in my mouth. His happy trail matched the color of his hair, and my curiosity was quelled once and for all as he dug his fingers into the roots of my hair with a groan.

“Fuck, you suck cock like a pro, babe,” he mumbled, holding my head in place as he thrusted into my mouth.

The pleasure was doubled as Rick stroked into my soaking wet pussy, relentlessly squeezing my ass cheek with one hand, the other holding me down onto his lap as my throat vibrated against Zero’s member before I pulled off for a moment.

“You wanna blow your load down my throat, Zero?” I winked as my hand ran along him, squeezing just slightly as he pulled my hair back to look up at him. 

He stepped closer, tapping his cock on my lips before slowly running the head along them with a sadistic grin. 

“Right into that pretty little mouth...” he breathed in return as I pushed my tongue past my lips. 

The pleasure was almost unbearable in a sickeningly beautiful way as I ran my tongue along the underside of Zeros cock. I took him in all at once again, getting off even more on the sound of his groaning mixed with Rick’s as I felt my pussy stretch deliciously around him while he fucked into me even deeper.

“But I’d rather get you from behind, doll face,” Zero quipped again, nodding at Rick.

“Who’s my good girl, huh?” Rick graveled as he pulled out, reaching for something under the couch cushion with a snicker. “Willing to take anything two band dudes wanna do to you.”

Again, the absence was infuriating causing another whine from me, but my pussy burned with desire as I continued to take Zero as deeply as I could. When Rick found what he was looking for, he called for Zero’s attention, who let the back of my head go and held out his hands as he tossed him a small bottle. I could feel Zero twitch as he pulled out of my mouth, and suddenly, I was left high and _wet_ again. Rick turned me around, holding his cock against my entrance again as he rubbed the head directly onto my overly stimuated clit.

“I wanna be your dirty little fantasy.. _Please tear me apart_ ,” I begged.

“Oh, y-you’re doing a great job,” Rick assured, slapping my ass again. “You wanna take two cocks, sweetie?”

He teased my clit even further, tapping the head against it again gently as his eyes raked my frame lecherously.

“Mm, fuck yes, daddy,” I purred, and in my ears it sounded as though my shaky voice was a million miles away. “Fill every fucking hole, please..” I pleaded once more, unable to take the teasing.

“I like this one,” Zero quipped as I heard the familiar sound of a bottle of lubrication being squeezed. “She likes to beg.”

I lowered onto Rick, feeling him fill my core up all over again as I felt Zero’s lube-slicked finger come in contact with my backsides entrance, carefully pressing his fingers into me to stretch me out. He scissored them with a careful, yet hasty approach for a moment, but I wanted to feel the pain as I lifted my ass the best I could without losing Rick’s penetration. I wanted to feel pushed to my limit, to the point of no return. As Rick slowly pumped into my center, Zero pulled his fingers out and palmed my ass cheeks, opening them to admire the view just beneath him. He then brought his hand down just once on my ass before beginning to push his lubed up cock into my asshole. 

His girth certainly caused some uncomfortability as he began to ease himself in gingerly and spare me any unbearable pain, but with every new thrust, a new sensation of euphoria was being spiked through my nerve endings, piling up into the sweet feeling of release that was building within me. 

The sudden feeling of being completely and totally full was thrilling as I began to stammer on my swearing, unable to keep myself together as I began to succumb to the immense pleasure they were inflicting on me. Zero was careful but still roughed me up the way I wanted, and Rick kept his composure just long enough until I was used to the sensation. 

When Zero was able to slide in and out of me with even more ease, I began to dig my nails into the couch behind Rick, slack jawed with my head hanging forward. They both began to fuck me with the animalistic nature I desired, making every muscle clench around both of their cocks. It was as though they were having some silent contest of who could make me moan the loudest when I felt myself sizzle with the brink of an orgasm. 

The sound of skin echoed throughout the recording studio, the acoustics multiplying the noise. Their sounds of delight fed me what I hungered for, and even though I was wrapped up in reaching my own climax, I wanted them calling out my name. The pressure in my ass seemed to travel and lock with the friction in my center, multiplying every tickle of arousal they were dealing me with no mercy.

“You like your tight little hole fucked, don’t you?” Zero groaned as he grabbed my hair, yanking it back quickly as Rick’s hands squeezed my breasts, reaching to roll his tongue over my nipples, pulling on them between his teeth. 

“ _Mmhmm_..” Was all I could manage as I gasped, the blissful pain from Rick’s teeth and Zero’s hair pulling making my body shudder as I grew closer to the end goal.

“Let daddy pound that pussy while-while you got someone else in that ass like the little whore you are..” Rick growled through gritted teeth. “Letting us fuck you up.. God y-you- you’re perfect.”

Their grunting and groaning only brought me further, and for just a split second, I couldn’t believe my wildest dreams had come true. The mere thought of being pounded into by two of my hottest crushes sent me wild in and of itself. It was no longer just my imagination; no longer just my thoughts of them taking me how they wanted as my own fingers probed my sopping entrance at night when no one was around- until I was screaming into my pillow and my pussy was sore. I had the real deal; Rick and Zero fucking me senseless. 

I felt like a pornstar as Rick held me still, calling my name loudly as he began to reach his climax. My own orgasm came hurtling at me when I felt Zero spill inside of my ass, slapping my skin with the ferociousness I needed to send me spiraling as he swore. I knew there’d be welts, and all I wanted was more as I finally began to hit the most intense orgasm I’d ever experienced. 

“ _Fuck! Yes! Holy shit, don’t stop, don’t stop_!” I screamed, unable to control my gasping moans as my ass clenched around Zero’s cock, followed by my velvety walls throbbing around Rick’s.

“Oh shit, (y/n), yes, make daddy- fuck, make daddy cum!” Rick cried, as a gush of wetness flooded my center, mixing with the load that had just coated my backside as he began to groan my name. 

I was a dripping mess as I came, thrusting my hips in every way I could to bring myself the release I needed. Zero gripped onto my hair again, pulling my head back as he continued riding my ass, milking himself with me until he had nothing left.

“You feel _so god damn good_ ,” he growled, his voice hitching in his throat as he slowed down, taking pleasure in watching my body writhe beneath him.

Rick’s hand met my throat, squeezing it until breathing was no longer important to me as my pussy and backside sent uncontrollable waves of ecstacy through my entire body. His mouth met mine with a sloppy kiss, his tongue running along my own before he sucked on my lower lip. The pressure of his mouth hiked my arousal up even more as I felt the fire in my loins burn up and die down again, another blissful climax coursing through my nether regions. Zero slowly pulled out of me as I brought my center down once more on Rick’s slightly more flaccid erection. I pulled off achingly slow and stayed in place against his flesh. Trying to keep my head from spinning was no easy task as I inhaled.

“Good fucking God,” I breathed, my hair falling around my face as I picked myself up and sat next to him. Exhaustion settled in as my eyes landed on Zero, who had just finished cleaning and adjusting himself and was writing something on a small, stray scrap of paper.

“Thanks, baby girl, but you can just call me Rick.”

I smirked. He certainly had a cock like a God, and fuck was I sore already. That freshl fucked feeling was something I lived for in moments like this.

“You’re such an ass,” Zero responded, his usual tone back in order.

“Poor choice of words,” Rick quipped, winking at him as he pulled his leather pants up and tucked his member back into them.

He rested his hands behind his neck and closed his eyes, clearly pleased with the work he put in, and with the satisfaction he recieved in return.

“Ha-ha,” Zero said sarcastically before walking over to me on the couch.

I was still in my own little world, wondering how on earth I had gotten so lucky. He leaned down, surprising me out of a sex induced high as he placed a small piece of paper in my hand and whispered in my ear.

“Call me sometime.”

I smiled at him and bit into my lower lip with a nod as he gently nudged my chin with a fist, grabbed his bass and walked out.

“Don’t let him fool you,” Rick spoke up, clearly annoyed by what Zero had done. “I’m the one you wanna- you gotta call if you wanna get down and gritty.”


End file.
